Time is Love
by VampirexXxVictoria
Summary: What happens after the "I do"? What will the Doctor do with River at night? How will this marriage work out?


Chapter 1

She looked at him with wide brown eyes, filling slowly with tears as she watched him walk past her," Doctor please. There has to be another way" She said weakly to him and was only returned with a glare from the Doctor. He looked at her with such pain, anger and yet a small part of hope.

"You know this better than me River. This is a fixed point and nothing will change that. I. Have. To. Die!" He said sternly, his words cutting into her. She just couldn't let him die. She just couldn't and wouldn't. She loved that man with everything she had. She wouldn't just give him up just like that. She reached out a hand towards him and he backed way, his face turning away from hers. She felt the warm tears fall off her face as she looked at the man she had tried to save, the man that would be impossible, fantastic , brilliant and yet, unwilling to change his future. "Please let me-

"River, River you're smarter than this. You know that this will only end when I'm dead. Time will continue on and I will be dead. It has to happen….I promise that everything will be all right" He said as he looked at her with a stern look, yet his face softened ever so slightly. She didn't believe him for a second. Rule number one: The Doctor lies. She shook her head and finally reached over, hold his hand, looking at him with everything she had," I just can't let you die"

"River"

"I can't" She said plainly to him, her voice soft with pain. He sighed as she looked at him and he didn't know what to say. He looked to Amy and then Rory before looking back towards River. This was just one big mess that they had made and now he had to deal with it before time collapsed. The only problem was that he had to get river to understand that he would be ok. He looked to Amy," un-cuff me"

Rory stepped forwards and did it quickly as he could as The Doctor looked at River and for the first time since he had been with the doctor he saw an emotion that he didn't understand. The Doctor was looking at River in a way that Only River would understand.

River watched as Rory un-cuffed him, and then The Doctor was looking at her in a way that made her heart pound as she watched him. She felt trapped, but in a good way. She knew that she was going to lose this battle, yet she didn't want to. She wanted to be with him forever and fly in the Tardis and do trips like the nights when he would visit her in prison. She looked away and she didn't want this.

"River look at me" The Doctor said as he took her chin and pulled it towards him, her eyes filled with tears.," I know this doesn't make any sense now, but I promise we will be ok" He said as he smiled slightly and stepped back. He knew what this was and he was surprised he didn't realize this sooner. He looked to Rory and Amy and then to River." Ok I need a cloth about 3 feet long," He said and then rolled his eyes at his own stupidity." Never mind" He pulled at his tie and undid the bow, as he handed River one end," Hold this" he said as he started to wrap it around his hand.

"What am I doing?" She asked as he Looked at her quickly," As you're told"

The Doctor wrapped each of their hands tightly as they were bounded as one and he looked at river," Now We will have to do this the quick short caption version. Rory say you gladly give and Consent" He said as he looked down, a little embarrassed that he was doing this in the wrong order. He should have asked first, but with his own death hanging over him that was a little bit more important.

Rory looked at him rather confused, but the Amy looked at him and poked him lightly with her elbow," I gladly give and consent" he said then looked to Amy who smiled slightly. _So she knew what was going on?_ He thought as he looked to Amy and then The Doctor.

"Mother of the bride…say you gladly give and consent" The doctor said quickly as he looked to her and then to River. He wanted this, yes, but was this only because of the situation? "I gladly give and consent" Amy said quickly watching him. He looked away and then to River. _Did he love her? Yes. Did he need her? Yes. Did he want her? Always. Last question was Did he trust her? With his life_ .He cleared that up in his mind and looked to river who was watching him with wide eyes.

"Now River I'm going to tell you something important and you must tell no one. Do you understand? No One" He said as he bent over to Rivers ear and whispered," Look into my eye" He said as he pulled away and looked at the shocked look of River." I just said my name" He said out loud to fool Amy and was time he let those two go and live a normal life without him messing it up every chance he got.

River looked at him with amazement and she wanted to shout to the world, that he wasn't going to die. That Impossible man had done it again. He was saved and she had worried over nothing. She would finally breathe again knowing that he love was once again safe. She felt another tear roll off as she knew that this was the moment that she had always wanted. The Wedding of River Song was happening right before her eyes and there was nothing anybody could do to stop it. She smiled at him.

"Now when we touch the time will continue and…River" he said as he pulled her in closer. She looked up at him, her eyes no longer filled with tears, but with warm loving eyes. He bent down closer to her, so close that her, he just whispered," I'll make it a good one" She nodded and glared at him slightly as she leaned in those last few inches," You better"

The moment their lips touched Time continued the way it should have and River was watching the time stream flash before her eyes, but the only thing she wanted to feel was his lips on hers. She finally was with him and finally was kissing him. He was brave to face death alone, but now she understood why. He would lose everyone he loved if he told everyone he was going to die any ways. He was making it easier on everyone. She would yell at him later, but at the moment the kiss was ending and so was this aborted Time stream.


End file.
